nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Cluck-A-Pop
The Cluck-A-Pop is a machine in ''Game & Wario'' that gives out prizes in exchange for tokens earned from playing the game. The device is shaped like a chicken laying the prize. It works like a Gachapon machine. Collection There are 240 Cluck-a-Pop prizes in all. # Bubble Blower # Fireworks # Eraser Dust # Steel Wool # Brush # Rope # Forgetful Robot # Hi-Pitch Mic # Alien Mic # Mediscope # Prize String # Lucky String # Bugband: Strawbenemy # Bugband: On Target # # # Bugband: Masterpath # Bugband: Retro4life # Bugband: ReDESIGN # Bugband: Ashley's ☆ Revolution # # Bugband: Dancin' Pirates # Bugband: Strange # # Bugband: Adrift # Shadow-Puppet Projector # Beauty Magazine # Hand Mirror # Electric Fan # Teacher # Pink Crystal Ball # Yellow Crystal Ball # Cat Disguise # Duck Disguise # Unique Hamster # BALLOON FIGHTER: Bananas # BALLOON FIGHTER: Rollout # BALLOON FIGHTER: Super Fly Swatter # BALLOON FIGHTER: Ball (G&W) # BALLOON FIGHTER: Homeward # BALLOON FIGHTER: Record Guy # BALLOON FIGHTER: Windbag # Box o' Danger # Orbulon's Prized Masterpiece I # Orbulon's Prized Masterpiece II # Orbulon's Prized Masterpiece III # Orbulon's Prized Masterpiece IV # TAXI Toy # Adventure King Clock # Top Set # Bongo Warionette # Disco Warionette # Evil Call Code # Homey Call Code # BFF Call Code # Sappy Call Code # Energetic Call Code # Frenemy Call Code # Wildnerness Call Code # Customer Call Code # Woodsy Call Code # Artsy Call Code # Blue Scroll # Mona Superscoop 1 # Mona Superscoop 2 # Mona Superscoop 3 # Mona Superscoop 4 # Mona Superscoop 5 # Mona Superscoop 6 # Mona Superscoop 7 # Mona Superscoop 8 # Mona Superscoop 9 # Mona Superscoop 10 # Mona Superscoop 11 # Mona Superscoop 12 # Mona Superscoop 13 # Mona Superscoop 14 # Mona Superscoop 15 # Mona Superscoop 16 # Mona Superscoop 17 # Mona Superscoop 18 # Mona Superscoop 19 # Mona Superscoop 20 # Mona Superscoop 21 # Mona Superscoop 22 # Mona Superscoop 23 # Mona Superscoop 24 # Hint Card 0: GAME & Wario # Hint Card 1: ARROW 1 # Hint Card 2: ARROW 2 # Hint Card 3: ARROW 3 # Hint Card 4: ARROW 4 # Hint Card 5: SHUTTER 1 # Hint Card 6: SHUTTER 2 # Hint Card 7: SHUTTER 3 # Hint Card 8: SHUTTER 4 # Hint Card 9: SKI 1 # Hint Card 10: SKI 2 # Hint Card 11: SKI 3 # Hint Card 12: SKI 4 # Hint Card 13: PATCHWORK 1 # Hint Card 14: PATCHWORK 2 # Hint Card 15: PATCHWORK 3 # Hint Card 16: PATCHWORK 4 # Hint Card 17: KUNG FU 1 # Hint Card 18: KUNG FU 2 # Hint Card 19: KUNG FU 3 # Hint Card 20: KUNG FU 4 # Hint Card 21: GAMER 1 # Hint Card 22: GAMER 2 # Hint Card 23: GAMER 3 # Hint Card 24: GAMER 4 # Hint Card 25: DESIGN 1 # Hint Card 26: DESIGN 2 # Hint Card 27: DESIGN 3 # Hint Card 28: DESIGN 4 # Hint Card 29: ASHLEY 1 # Hint Card 30: ASHLEY 2 # Hint Card 31: ASHLEY 3 # Hint Card 32: ASHLEY 4 # Hint Card 33: TAXI 1 # Hint Card 34: TAXI 2 # Hint Card 35: TAXI 3 # Hint Card 36: TAXI 4 # Hint Card 37: PIRATES 1 # Hint Card 38: PIRATES 2 # Hint Card 39: PIRATES 3 # Hint Card 40: PIRATES 4 # Hint Card 41: BOWLING 1 # Hint Card 42: BOWLING 2 # Hint Card 43: BOWLING 3 # Hint Card 44: BOWLING 4 # Hint Card 45: BIRD 1 # Hint Card 46: BIRD 2 # Hint Card 47: BIRD 3 # Hint Card 48: BIRD 4 # Hint Card 49: SKETCH 1 # Hint Card 50: SKETCH 2 # Hint Card 51: SKETCH 3 # Hint Card 52: SKETCH 4 # Hint Card 53: FRUIT 1 # Hint Card 54: FRUIT 2 # Hint Card 55: FRUIT 3 # Hint Card 56: FRUIT 4 # Hint Card 57: ISLANDS 1 # Hint Card 58: ISLANDS 2 # Hint Card 59: ISLANDS 3 # Hint Card 60: ISLANDS 4 # Hint Card 61: DISCO 1 # Hint Card 62: DISCO 2 # Hint Card 63: DISCO 3 # Hint Card 64: DISCO 4 # Hint Card 65: MIIVERSE SKETCH 1 # Hint Card 66: MIIVERSE SKETCH 2 # Hint Card 67: MIIVERSE SKETCH 3 # Hint Card 68: MIIVERSE SKETCH 4 # Wario Card # Mona Card # Editor Joe Card # Jimmy T Card # Kat Card # Ana Card # 9-Volt Card # 5-Volt Card # Young Cricket Card # Master Mantis Card # Ashley Card # Red Card # Dribble Card # Spitz Card # Orbulon Card # Penny Card # Mike Card # GAME & WARIO Epilogue # Illustrated Schnozzipedia (Staff Credits) After all prizes are collected, the capsule machine will turn into a token machine (quotes include "Something crazy is happening..." and "It turned into a TOKEN MACHINE!"). As a final reward for the player, a gift, the CAPSULE MACHINE (Replica) is given to them. The token machine works far differently than the capsule machine. Rather than taking a token and giving you a prize, the player uses the tokens they have by dropping them into the playing field, and using those to knock the others down into the bucket on the bottom of the TV screen. Tokens in the bucket will appear on the Gamepad. The player can rotate the Gamepad to move the coins (similar to coins in a box in real life). They can also collect the coins by tapping on the Gamepad; first disbanding any groups, then tapping the individual coins to add them to their total. Category:Game & Wario modes